


We're Okay

by websthetics



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Gender-Neutral Player, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: Takes place after Shane's fourteen heart event(s). Fix-it fic for ConcernedApe/Marnie meddling in my relationship with husband.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	We're Okay

Shane walked in to the sound of crying. Now that was… ugh? Not normal?

It had been a weird couple of days. Yesterday as he was leaving the saloon he saw his spouse. He smiled at them, the sight of them always filled him with warmth. They did not smile back as they usually did, instead their eyes were downcast.

“Were you? Um. Were you… drink...ing?” they stuttered through the question.

Shane felt a burst of righteous anger! No he was not! He had worked hard to deal with his alcohol abuse and would not risk the life he’d built to go back to that sad habit. He had nothing to be ashamed of and his spouse shouldn’t be ashamed of him either! He indignantly stalked away from them.

When he had gotten home he had the clarity to realize that maybe he had spoken to his spouse too harshly, but he’d make it up to them.

He didn’t see them until the next morning, when he found them passed out in the living room from exhaustion. That was pretty normal actually, the farmer was always out doing who knows what until late and sometimes they were so worn out that they didn’t make it to bed.

He carried them into bed with a sigh, hopefully they could get some rest before their alarm went off.

As for himself, he had plans to hang out with Jas and then have another round with Journey of the Prairie King. He’d talk to the farmer tonight. Hopefully they’d be home early. He didn’t like going to bed alone, and especially didn’t like seeing his spouse worn out and exhausted.

Those plans changed somewhat when they and Marnie cornered him in the Saloon. But he explained that he was just playing games and drinking cola, that he understood their worry. He’d had the conversation he needed to with his spouse, he’d thought.

Clearly, something was still wrong though, since he’d come home to his spouse crying at the kitchen table. They were slumped over, head in hands, breath coming in wrought gasps.

Shane stood in shock for a moment, but he had to do something. This person he’d married, who’d always been there for him and seemed endlessly strong, was clearly more sensitive than he’d thought.

He came to their side and put his arms around them, making soft shushing sounds like he would to a spooked animal.

They grasped at him tightly and mashed their face into his shoulder. Tears and snot wet his hoodie, but he couldn’t care less. Shane wanted to know why his spouse was crying and how he could make it better, but he waited patiently for their breathing to become less choked and then calm to its usual pattern.

He pulled back a little to see their face properly, “Hey. What’s up?”

For a millisecond he wished he could be more eloquent, that his words could show how much he cared instead of being mundane and stupid-- but that was irrelevant. He needed to focus on his spouse and communicate in whichever way he was able.

Tears spilled over onto their cheeks again but their breathing didn’t resume its gasping sob. Shane brought his palm to their face and wiped their tears away with his thumb.

“It was Marnie who…,” they said, voice rough with crying. “But no… I can’t blame Marnie. I was the one who believed her over you, who let her talk me into… I’m sorry Shane I’m so sorry.”

Their crying continued in earnest so Shane held them again and said, “You already apologized. And I already forgave you.”

Their next words were mumbled into his chest, “I just want you to be happy and okay. Okay and happy.”

Shane cupped their face in his hands, “Honey, listen to me, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Yeah but you tell me about your bad days. And I want to know about your bad days. I want to know how you’re doing. But I don’t know if I’m doing enough to make it better?”

“You do make it better. You make me breakfast and remind me to go spend time with Charlie instead of moping in bed.” Shane slid his hands along their shoulders and arms to hold their hands. “Plus, you know I wish you wouldn’t worry about me. I am doing okay. I’m fine.” He sighed, “And I’m sorry for not telling you that I was going to the saloon to play games. In my defense, you’re hardly ever home.”

“You shouldn’t have to apologize to me for not telling me what you’re doing. I should trust you! I just. Don’t know what I have to offer in this marriage.”

Shane couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re kidding me right? You’re much better looking than I am. You actually have a job farming and stuff. We’re living in your house. I could go on.”

“I’ve been farming for two years and I feel like everything I do is wrong.” Shane made a dubious face at them. “Okay! Well maybe I kind of know what I’m doing now but that just means that I know enough to know that everything I’ve been doing up until now is wrong.”

Shane laughed again, “I think that sentence got away from you a bit.”

“A bit.”

“Also I think you’re doing great.” Shane couldn’t help but to drop a kiss on their cheek.

Still they continued, “This house is barely big enough for two people. If I were doing things right I would’ve been able to have Robin renovate and make this… um…”

“Yeah?”

They finished the sentence very softly, “Make this house big enough for a family.”

Shane could’ve sworn he stopped breathing for a moment and his whole body tingled with warmth. He dropped his spouse’s hands as his own suddenly felt sweaty. “You… uh… want to have a family with me?”

“Yeah,” they whispered and it was hard to believe the look in their eyes was directed at him. It was a look of undisguised want.

At the best of times Shane found it hard to believe that his spouse was attracted to him but there was no denying that look in their eyes, or the way they leaned forward to kiss him as if drawn magnetically.

His body felt as though it filled up with fire and he forgot all words and surroundings except for his partner before him. When they parted to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes (he could chastise himself for being a sappy cliche later) he discovered that he had somehow made it onto their lap and they were both balanced precariously on the rickety wooden kitchen chair.

“I love you, you know,” his spouse whispered to him.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied, dazed with love and arousal. Stupid, he thought. Just say ‘I love you too.’ before they were kissing again and he forgot his general self-beratement.

After another long moment of lips moving against lips and teeth nipping against lips, mouths feeling hot and wet, “We could? Move this to the bedroom?” his spouse said breathlessly.

Shane felt his stomach tingle. For fuck’s sake, he was married, when was he going to stop having butterflies at the thought of having sex with his spouse? “Yeah, let’s go to bed,” he replied, equally breathless.

They walked to the bedroom hand in hand and Shane was so full of love he could burst. “I love you,” he managed to say at last. His spouse smiled back at him, that warm smile he so loved, that he got to see every day.


End file.
